The CCHMC PCEN Gene Expression Core (Core A) provides essential NexGen sequencing based RNA- Seq services, as well as more conventional microarray based gene expression technology. This is coupled with an integrative bioinformatics analysis capacity for investigators. Core A will provide consultation and collaboration with respect to experimental design, data generation and data analysis. Core A will facilitate planning and execution of mRNA, miRNA and total RNA (including noncoding RNA) gene expression analysis using a variety of technologies, including multiple library preparation and target amplification protocols for RNA-Seq and microarrays, using the lllumina HiSeq 2000 for NexGen analysis, and both Affymetrix and lllumina platforms for microarray analysis. In addition we offer capacity for Chip-Chip, Chip- Seq RNA splicing and promoter profiling analyses. Data from these technologies are fully interfaced to their corresponding bioinformatics analysis platforms, custom developed databases for sample and tracking, and a suite of advanced analysis softwares for DNA, genomic and transcriptomic analyses are readily accessible to the Center's investigators through a high performance computing environment Core A will dramatically enhance the ability ofthe members ofthe PCEN to make use of global gene expression technologies in their research projects. In addition the core will provide dedicated support for data analysis, collaboration, and educational activities for both established and junior investigators, as well as trainees. Aim 1 will empower Center members by providing access to integrated state ofthe art gene expression technologies with which to apply genomics methods to accelerate molecular nephrology research. Aim 2 will educate, assist, and iriiprove the use of global genomics approaches, infrastructure and specialized tools for the enhancement of research productivity and discovery by Center investigators. Aim 3 will develop and disseminate specialized data sets and the use of advanced analytic techniques and/or protocols to facilitate translation of research data to accelerate basic and applied research and its translation to improved clinical care.